princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Konomi Q
Konomi Q & A is a section from the Official Fanbook Volume 23.5. 1. Will there ever be a conclusion to the match Fuji and Ryoma had to suspend due to the rain? I really wanted to draw it for a long time. However, now that I think about it again, I believe it's just fine that there was no winner. If they played now, I don't know who would win and then the next match might swing the other way. It'd be a close contest each time. 2. What was in the bag Horio brought to the training camp for Ryoma? Fanta. In the first chapter of Shinteni, Ryoma drank root beer, but since he likes Fanta, after returning to Japan he had Horio bring him a big supply. 3. Have the German representatives accepted Tezuka? The German team gave him a warm welcome and he's not fighting alone in the WC. Tezuka himself also wants to do all he can for Germany's victory. They support each other in private as well. 4. When did Tezuka first decide he wanted to become a pro? When he was seven. Ever since he got a racket from his father as a present, he wanted to take tennis seriously, and I think that's about the time he set turning pro as a goal for himself. It wouldn't have fit Tezuka's nature if he had only pursued club activities and not dedicated himself to the sport fully. 5. In Shinteni, Fuji has been opening his eyes a lot. Has something changed for him? He isn't really aware of it himself, but it's probably because it makes him seem cool even when he's not smiling. He cannot keep his relaxed smile all the time because the international competition is really strong. That said, isn't it natural that his expression would become more serious the more he cares about winning? 6. What is the name of the juice Inui (the one with koala) made after the qualifying rounds? It's Coca Koala. (laughter) 7. I'm worried about Oishi, Gin and Tohno. Will their injuries have any influence on their futures? Everyone is fine! 8. Who stole Atobe's uniform at the beach? It was Dorgias' dog. Wouldn't it be funny if some old man in the audience was wearing it? (laughter) 9. Why hasn't Atobe been banished yet if he's so handsome? It's only a matter of time. 10. Is there any mental attack Oshitari can't withstand when closing his heart? He can even withstand Tsuki's pressure. It can be useful outside of tennis too. 11. Is Hyoutei's no. 2 Jirou or Yuushi? They're both aiming to be no. 1. Same goes for Shishido and Hiyoshi. 12. Did Rokkaku and Higa make up later on? They didn't. Higa hit a ball at Ojii after all. 13. Is Kaburiel doing okay? It's doing fine. However, the rhinoceros beetle is gradually losing weight. 14. Has Koharu-chan locked on to any of the foreign high schoolers? I think he has locked on to some of them. He loves Fitzgerald. (laughter) 15. What subject does Osamu-chan teach? Japanese. 16. What happened with Bunta negotiating with Kimijima about Yukimura's surgery? Please keep following the story! 17. Will Yukimura be able to enjoy tennis one day? I want him to. Since he keeps holding on to that feeling of never giving up, he might be able to enjoy it. 18. When they were young, what did Sanada call Yukimura? He called him Yukimura-kun. Genichirou was a little shy back then. 19. Since Akaya is bad at English, did he learn any new words by chatting with the Australians? Medium rare. 20. Is Akaya aware of the toll 'Devil Mode’ takes on his body? I don't think he's aware of it. 21. What are the limits of Niou's Illusion? He can become a girl or even an animal... at one point he also turned into Ryoma. 22. Does Niou's "Puppinacho" have any connection to TUBE Republic? There is a connection. I reckon it's something he picked up when he traveled to TUBE. 23. Has Kamio made any progress with An-chan?! Their relationship is the same as before. Tachibana is vigilant and while Kamio invited her to go on a date to hug koalas, she refused. 24. Is Midoriyama's uniform a blazer or a gakuran? It's a blazer. 25. Did Akutsu return to Japan? He accompanies his mother during shopping and carries the heavy luggage. He's become a luggage boy. (laughter) 26: I want to know about the time Fuji and Saeki met! I think they met when the two of them played tennis together. If I ever get a chance to draw that scene, I want to flesh it out properly. 27. Is Liliadent German? He's German-American. 28. I want to know about the middle schoolers who didn't go to the training camp! They're all training hard for next year. 29. Who will be the next captain of every school? I really want to draw them, so I'm depending on your support, everyone! 30. Since Byoudouin wore Makinofuji's uniform, is he from the Hyougo prefecture? Makinofuji is in the Hyougo prefecture. It's always been a prestigious and strong school. 31. Since Tanegashima calls Shiraishi 'Nosuke', does he also have nicknames for the others? Since he's the type to give a lot of nicknames, I think he might turn up with more from now on! 32. Did the high schoolers know that Oni was the former no. 5? Of course they knew from the start. Since he had won against Byoudoin, they all knew how powerful he was. 33. In "The Spy's Conquest", Irie searched for his contacts, but does he actually even have any? It was a lie. Irie lying is the norm, there's no helping it. 34. It seemed like Tokugawa was overseas, so will anyone who he met while abroad appear in the story? Actually, although I intended to give him the setting of having been in Paris, I decided not to delve too far into it. 35. Does Ochi-san also have the Hyoutei call? I had no interest in giving him the call. Atobe was the one who came up with it after all. (laughter) 36. What is the 'Kimijima Concern' that appeared at the end of the stand-alone story "Yaroo Hunter"? It is Kimijima's home. I wonder how it compares to Atobe's zaibatsu. (laughter) 37. How did Tohno awaken his execution play style? To polish his skills, he used to aim at plates. 38. Was Akuto-niisan always the kind of person who would make Akuto-meshi? After Inui shared his creations with Yanagi, Yanagi inspired Akuto. Akuto-meshi tastes so terrible, you can't even imagine it. (laughter) 39. Why did Yamato change his image when he entered high school? To become popular. 40. Since the Greek representatives are all as beautiful as sculptures, do they care about their appearance a lot? No, not more than your average guy. 41. What kind of person is the Greek coach 'The Thinker'? He's a doll. 42. Why do the Greek representatives call Zeus-sama, -sama? Because he's an omnipotent god. They also respect him outside of tennis, so everyone calls him -sama. 43. Is the bird that was hit during the match with Australia safe? Of course the bird is safe. 44. Is there any meaning to Amadeus shouting "Balleena!"? It's Spanish for "whale". Now that you mention it, when I was watching one of Nadal's matches on television, I wanted to give his signature shot a name. Because of the heavy top spin on the ball, it drops suddenly and the shape of that trajectory reminded me of the head of a whale. That's how I ended up with "balleena". 45. Since they're both participating in the finals tournament, how is Bertie B. Volk related to Germany's captain? They're siblings. Bertie is the younger brother and both of them are pros. 46. Have Volk and Amadeus ever played against each other on the pro tour? At the moment, Volk is stronger and if they played now, he would win. Amadeus only turned pro recently, so he wouldn't be able to break through Volk's defense no matter how much he tried. 47. What was the American representatives' reaction when Ryoma and Ryoga both left? They probably understood. However, while Rhinehart tried to motivate the team again, they are still feeling sad about losing the brothers and haven't found their resolution again yet. 48. What were the American representatives like before Rhinehart joined the team? I think they were very scattered and Rhinehart unified them with his strong leadership when he joined. That's his specialty after all. However, how good they were at tennis back then I can't say for sure. (laughter) 49. What is Ryoga doing now? He's still at the venue. I want to illustrate his peculiar way of thinking further going forward. 50. Is Ryoga bad at doubles? No, he isn’t. 51. Are any of the Japanese representatives in danger of being expelled from the tennis world for being too handsome? If I had to pick anyone, it would be Shiraishi or Oishi. 52. I want to know about the connection between Atobe and Leon. They're friends, but not on good terms with each other. To be honest, I've always wanted to go more in-depth about their relationship. 53. What was your motive for drawing Aramenoma? I thought I couldn't really square a team like that with a real country, so at first I wanted to turn them into aliens... but in the end that didn't really come out well either, so ultimately I'm glad no aliens appeared. (Oof) 54. Were there any names of the foreigners you paid special attention too? Dodo Obando. I also love Jin Onojiiha and QP. After that, Kuraraga Tatsuta comes to mind. By the way, when Camus first appeared, I only called him "Leopold", but later on I definitely wanted to incorporate "Charpentier", so it ended up being L. Camus de Charpentier. 55. What was Fuji's reason for starting tennis? His big sister Yumiko’s boyfriend started taking him and Yuuta to his tennis circle. 56. What was the outcome of the newcomer battle between Hiyoshi and Akaya? Back then, Akaya won. However, winning once doesn't mean you'll win every time. 57. Is the Kuwahara ramen shop thriving? The number of customers is gradually decreasing. 58. Why is Tanegashima bad with planes? When he was small, a model airplane stabbed his head while he was sleeping. 59. Is Irie-san good at playing the saxophone? He thinks he's good, but it's so loud that no one can sleep at night. (laughter) For a high schooler he is quite skilled though, since he even practices in the middle of the night. Category:Fanbook Pages